In general, decision tables contain a list of decisions and the criteria on which they are based. In computer programming, decision tables are used to direct processes according to decisions made in different situations. A decision table can be quite complex, especially where many decisions are involved to account for all possible situations. It is generally accepted that although visual programming environments are user friendly, they tend to fail to address the need for creators of interactive media to build interactions which depend on complex decision making such as those involved with decision tables. Thus, the solution tends to be a “scripting” functionality where the creator needs to use programming.